


[podfic] I Want Mundane

by reena_jenkins



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Gilmore Girls Setting, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 13:37:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6118096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Gilmore Girls AU, where Tim works in a diner, and Kon is still a clone who is not excited about having to go to dinner with his two dads every week.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] I Want Mundane

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vassalady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vassalady/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I Want Mundane](https://archiveofourown.org/works/260460) by [Chash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chash/pseuds/Chash). 



**Coverartist:** ******reena_jenkins**    
****

**Warnings:**  Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Gilmore Girls Setting 

 **Length:**  00:19:12   
  
**Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an  **[MP3](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Stocking%20Stuffers!/\(DCU\)%20_I%20Want%20Mundane_.mp3)**  or as a  **[Podbook](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/132015122988.zip)**  (compiled by [](http://twitter.com/bessyboo)[**bessyboo**](http://twitter.com/bessyboo))


End file.
